Justin Lambré
'''Justin Lambré '''is one of the most profound goalies in the SHL. Known as the "Diverse", Justin has played on several teams and joined several clubs. He has won 3 SHL Cups, with the Ultimate Royals and the Mountain Flyers, and the Orange Orators during a brief stint off waivers. He has been on a total of seventeams, Team X, Ultimate Royals, Astral Aeroes, Orange Orators, Mountain Flyers, Branton Nickels, and the Benton Bruisers in the 2017-2018 Season. During his entire career, Justin Lambré has been known to criticize himself as a "guy who does less on the project", winning three cups as a backup goaltender. His goal, he admitted, was to help the Nickels win a cup, which he was close to performing during the 2011-2012 Season. During the 2016-2017 Season, the Nickels and himself face off against the Green Hornets, to which they eventually bested in the series 4-2, where Justin emotionally stated "his dream came true". After the cup-winning season, and after some initial disagreements with management, Justin signed a 1 year, $4m contract with the Benton Bruisers in exchange for their 2018 Draft Pick. It was described as "one of the most heartbreaking trades in history". History Justin Lambre joined Team X during their inaugural season, before being shipped to the Ultimate Royals the following season. He contended with Varo Rukt and Tyler Nicklaus for the starting role, ultimately losing out and becoming a backup. Ultimate ended up losing in the final, where Justin played in Game 5; a 4-3 loss to Team X - Ultimate went on to lose the series in seven. The following season, Justin lost some games to be able to play, with new sensation Tyson Schauss partaking in some, and Ultimate had four goalies for the season. They went on to win the SHL Cup; it being Justin Lambre's first ever cup. In the playoffs, Justin played in Game 1, it was a 2-1 win. During the 2006-2007 Season, Justin was shipped to Astral for Markus Pavlet. He became a crucial asset, helping Astral make the playoffs, boasting a post-season performance of 5-2-1, but was unable to best Team X in the final, losing Game 5 4-2, and suffered an injury that had him out for the season. During the 2007-2008 Season, Justin was traded to Astral for Lev Schneider to the Orange Orators and served as a backup to Anders Orton. The following season in 2008-2009, Justin was made a free agent and wasn't signed by any teams, but with the injury of Anders Orton with a groin and stomach injury, Justin was signed again to help new sensation Rick Dowan, which ultimately resulted in them winning an SHL Cup. Justin played three games in the playoffs, all of them were wins. He allowed only 6 goals in the stretch. During the 2009-2010 Season, Justin unfortunately was put back onto waivers after Anders Orton came back, and to ease some cap space; he was offered a two-year tenure to the Mountain Flyers. He performed well in both seasons for them, having a 41-22-2 record in total, During the 2010-2011 Season, Justin served as backup to Graham Grant, and helped Mountain to their first SHL Cup. Justin played seven games in the postseason, having a record of 5-2 and a 1.98 GAA. With the success from the SHL Cup and being known as the "SHL's best backup", the Branton Nickels offered Justin a contract as the main goaltender for the team, to replace Jake Geras, the former goaltender for seven seasons. Justin accepted and was signed to a contract that would last until the 2013-2014 season. In exchange, Mountain gained Jared Pillar and Riley Sapelli. During the tenure, Justin did well for Branton, earning 29 wins in his first season with them and making the "Save of the Year" where he dove and stopped a shot from Garrick Marleau with his stick whilst diving. Additionally, he performed well against the Green Hornets, the eventual winner of the SHL Cup, but lost in seven to them, losing the final game by a score of 3-1. Over the next few seasons, Justin performed well above what he thought he did as a backup, and was grateful for Branton to offer him a starting goaltending job. He made a vow to win them a cup before he retires; over the years, the fact Justin couldn't get them to a final or progress far enough in the playoffs has gotten to him, and he even considered being the backup to Rick Dumon to see if the "backup magic" would apply. At the end of the 2013-2014 season, Justin was signed until the 2016-2017 Season. During the 2016-2017 Season, Justin posted the greatest season of his career, winning 31 of his 40 games, finishing with a 31-5-4 record with 7 shutouts and 1.98 GAA, as well as a 94.1% SV percentage. Describing it as a "wake-up season" Justin later credited his coach for helping him restore his confidence. His performance in the playoffs, according to SHL analysts, provided the Nickels wins, has him top in votes for the Canadian Leaf Trophy. Jake Geras, a former starting goaltender for the Nickels, has expressed his desire to see Justin hoist the SHL Cup and bring it home for Branton. After playing 24 games for the Nickels in the postseason, Justin and the Nickels defeated the Green Hornets 4-2 in the series to capture their first ever franchise SHL Cup. Justin later won the Canadian Leaf Trophy as playoff MVP, recording a 1.73 GAA, 95.8 save percentage, and five shutouts, and earning his fourth SHL Cup and ring, his first as a starting goaltender. His stats in the postseason were comparable to Buck Kampra during the 2014-2015 Season and Varo Rukt in the 2007-2008 Season, according to analysts; because of this Justin has been stated to be the next greatest playoff goaltender. After initial disagreements with Branton's GM, Justin cited that for the last two seasons he took pay cuts and exclusions to stay with the team. However, he said he "honoured" their agreement after the 2016-2017 Season where "even if I win the cup, I'll leave". Justin later signed with the Benton Bruisers for $4m, in what is described as his last season. Thoughts of sadness and disgust came out of the trade, notably from Ted Mauvre, who expressed discontent with management as he feels like they "pushed him to quit". Stats